Question Timeee!
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: The gang answer some questions. Bad summary. Chuckle-Worthy Fic.
1. Tori

**Hi everyone. This is an idea that kind of came from out of nowehere..So..Enjoy!**

* * *

1. Time started: 6:01pm

2. Sex: Female

3. Birthday: March 18th

4. Siblings: 1 Sister

5. Eye color: Brown

6. Shoe size: 7-71/2

7. Height: 5'4

8. What are you wearing: Um..A purple tank and some black sleep shorts..

9. Where do you live: Hollywood, California

10. Righty or lefty: Righty

11. Can you make a dollar in change right now: Yup!

12. Who are your closest friends: Andre, Cat, and Beck.

13. Best place for a date? Hmm..Good question. Um..I'd say mabey a walk on the beach or dinner and a movie:)

14. Where is your fave place to shop: Probably ' The Fashion Volcano! ' (A/N: I just made it up :}) )

15. Favorite kinda of food?: Definatly Mexican!

16. Fave Color: Purple

17. Fave Number: Um...86, I guess.

18. Fave Boys Name: Drew

19. Fave Girls Name: Sophie. I think that name is incredibly cute! ( A/N: Yes. That is her dogs name;P )

20. Fave Sport: Basketball

21. Fave Month: November. Love Thanksgiving:D

22. Movies: Comedy/Romantic

23. Juice: Apple Juice

24. Finger: Ring finger?

25. Breakfast food: Waffles.

26. Favorite cartoon character: Jerry from Tom and Jerry.

27. Given anyone a bath: Unfortuanetlly...

28. Smoked: Never!

29. Made yourself throw-up: Again, Never!

30. Gone skinny dipping: AGAIN. NEVER.

31. Eaten a dog: D: What the chiz?! NO!

32. Put your tongue on a frozen pole?: ...Yes...

33. Loved someone so much it made you cry?: Once.

34. Broken a bone?: Yes. Both my arms..Stupid gorilla..

35. Played truth or dare: Many times.

36. Been in a physical fight: Nope.

37. Been in a police car: Yup. My dad drove me to school afew times in his cop car when his regular car was in the shop.

38. Been on a plane: Yes.

39. Come close to dying: Yes. Yerba..* Shudders *

40. Been in a sauna: Yes!

41. Been in a hot tub: Yes!

42. Cried when someone died: Of course.

43. Cried in school: Yes..

44. Fell off your chair: Yes. Even though it wasn't my fault..* cough * Jade. * cough *

45. Wait for someone's phone call all night: Nope.

46. Saved AIM/Yahoo conversations: Nope.

47. Saved e-mails: I don't really use E-Mail.

48. Fallen for one of your good friends: Once..But I'm over it!

49. Made out with JUST a friend? Danny...

50. Used someone: NEVER.

51. -

52. What is...

53. -

54. Whats your good luck charm? My purple necklace charm.

55. Best song you ever heard: Somewhere Only We Know by Liz Gillies and Max Schnider. ( A/N: ;) )

56. What's your bedroom like: Light purple walls, afew posters, dark blueish bed, a black dresser in the corner and a medium sized closet.

57. Last thing you said: " This belgium cocoa is amazing! "

58. What is beside you? My pearphone.

59. Last thing you ate: Spagehtii.

60. What kind of shampoo do you use?: Um..Does it matter?...

61. Best thing that has happened to you this year: Becoming friends with Jade! Well, I'm pretty sure were really close to the actual term!

62. Worst thing that has happened to you this year: Getting both my arms broken by a gorilla...

64. Have you had...

65. -

66. Chicken pox: Yup.

67. Sore Throat: Yes.

68. Stitches: Nope.

69. Broken nose: Yes..

70. -

71. Do you/what

72. -

73. Believe in love at first sight: I'm not so sure anymore..

74. Like school: Most of the time.

75. What schools have you gone to: 3. Elementary, Middle, and High.

76. Think you would eat a live hamster for $1,000,000. dollars: I couldn't do it!

77. If you were stuck on an island, what people would you want with you: Andre.

78. What makes you laugh the most?: Probably my friends and the internert. :)

79. What makes you smile? Andre:) And afew other things.

80. -

81. Last Person..

82. -

83. You slow danced with: Andre.

84. That called you: Cat.

85. You yelled at: Trina.

86. Who broke your heart: Steven..

87. Told you that they love you: My dad.

88. Is your loudest friend: Cat.

89. -

90. Do you/Are You/Were You Ever:

91. -

92. Do you like filling these out? Sometimes.

93. Do you wear contacts or glasses: Glasses sometimes.

94. Do you like yourself: Yes!

95. Do you get along with your family: Depends.

96. Stolen anything over $50: Nope.

97. Obsessive Compulsive?: Nope.

98. Anorexic?: No!

99. Suicidal? NO!

100. -

101. Final questions

102. -

103. What are you listening to right now? My Pearphone.

104. What did you do yesterday: Went to the mall with Cat. It was really fun!

105. Have you hated someone in your family: Hate is a strong word...

106. Got any awards: Yes.

107. What car do you wish to have: Probably a silver convertible.

108. Where do you want to get married: Mabey on the beach. Sound incredibly romantic:)

109. If you could change anything about yourself, what would you change?: Hm..I don't think I'd wana change anything.

110. Good driver: ...Not really...

111. Good Singer: Yup ^^

112. Have a lava lamp: YES:D

113. How many remote controls are in your house: 2.

114. Are you double jointed: Nope. Wish I was though.

115. What do you dream about: Stuff.

116. Last time you showered?: Half an hour ago.

117. Last time you took a bath: Um...Probably a month ago. I don't really take bath's anymore.

118. Scary or happy movies: Happy.

119. Chocolate or white chocolate: Chocolate!

120. Root Beer or Dr. Pepper: Dr. Pepper.

121. Mud or Jell-O wrestling: Jello-O.

122. Vanilla or chocolate: Vanilla.

123. Summer or winter: Definatly winter.

124. Diamond or pearl: again. Pearl.

125. Sunset or Sunrise: Sunset.

126. Sprite or 7up: 7-Up

127. Cats or dogs: Dogs

128. Coffee or tea: Tea.

129. Phone or in person: In person.

130. Indoor or outdoor: outdoor? Indoor.

131. End Time: 6:45

* * *

**R.I.P Victorious:( Yes, I am very, very, very, VERY, sad and angry about this, but, stuff happens..Anyways, review! Please? Thank Ya!**


	2. Andre

**BAGLE'S! Um..Here's Andre...**

* * *

1. Time started: 8:37

2. Sex: Male

3. Birthday: September 6th

4. Siblings: 1 Sister

5. Eye color: Brown

6. Shoe size: 9

7. Height: 5'3

8. What are you wearing: Sleep shirt and shorts

9. Where do you live: Hollywood, California

10. Righty or lefty: Righty

11. Can you make a dollar in change right now: Sure.

12. Who are your closest friends: Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie.

13. Best place for a date? If it's not dinner and a movie, then probably a carnival. Thoes are always fun.

14. Where is your fave place to shop: Definatley ' Guitar World ' (A/N: I just made it up :}) )

15. Favorite kinda of food?: Italian!

16. Fave Color: Green

17. Fave Number: 21

18. Fave Boys Name: Probably Matt.

19. Fave Girls Name: Angel

20. Fave Sport: Basketball

21. Fave Month: June. Summer time!

22. Movies: Comedy/Action

23. Juice: Orange juice

24. Finger: Uh...my thumb?

25. Breakfast food: Breakfast muffin.

26. Favorite cartoon character: Jake from Adventure Time.

27. Given anyone a bath: Nope.

28. Smoked: No.

29. Made yourself throw-up: Gross, No.

30. Gone skinny dipping: Nope.

31. Eaten a dog: D: What the chiz?! NO!

32. Put your tongue on a frozen pole?: Haha, Yeah.

33. Loved someone so much it made you cry?: Yeah..

34. Broken a bone?: Nope.

35. Played truth or dare: Yes.

36. Been in a physical fight: Nope.

37. Been in a police car: Nope.

38. Been on a plane: Yes.

39. Come close to dying: Yes. Yerba..* Shudders *

40. Been in a sauna: Yes.

41. Been in a hot tub: Nope.

42. Cried when someone died: Of course.

43. Cried in school: Yeah.

44. Fell off your chair: Nope.

45. Wait for someone's phone call all night: Nope.

46. Saved AIM/Yahoo conversations: Nope.

47. Saved e-mails: I don't really use E-Mail.

48. Fallen for one of your good friends: Once..But I'm over it!

49. Made out with JUST a friend? Never

50. Used someone: NEVER.

51. -

52. What is...

53. -

54. Whats your good luck charm? My guitar.

55. Best song you ever heard: Probably " Lips Of An Angel " by Hinder.

56. What's your bedroom like: Just a standard bedroom. I got a bed, a desk, a T.V.

57. Last thing you said: " Aw no! Grandma! I told you NOT to break the lamp with a bat! "

58. What is beside you? My pearphone, and some sheet music.

59. Last thing you ate: Chilli Cheese Dogs.

60. What kind of shampoo do you use?: Uh...What?

61. Best thing that has happened to you this year: Preforming my song in front of Shawn Quincy with my best friend at my side!

62. Worst thing that has happened to you this year: Losing my grandma's bird.

64. Have you had...

65. -

66. Chicken pox: Yup.

67. Sore Throat: Yup.

68. Stitches: Nope.

69. Broken nose: No siree.

70. -

71. Do you/what

72. -

73. Believe in love at first sight: Hmm...Every once in a while

74. Like school: Most of the time.

75. What schools have you gone to: 3. Elementary, Middle, and High.

76. Think you would eat a live hamster for $1,000,000. dollars: Um..Yeah..No.

77. If you were stuck on an island, what people would you want with you: Tori.

78. What makes you laugh the most?: My jokes of course! Haha. Just kiddin'. Um..I'd say my peeps and the internet.

79. What makes you smile? Music, Tori, and Cat. Oh, and Belgium Cocoa!

80. -

81. Last Person..

82. -

83. You slow danced with: Tori

84. That called you: Beck

85. You yelled at: My grandma

86. Who broke your heart: Can't remember.

87. Told you that they love you: My little sister.

88. Is your loudest friend: Cat.

89. -

90. Do you/Are You/Were You Ever:

91. -

92. Do you like filling these out? Eh, they're alright.

93. Do you wear contacts or glasses: Nope.

94. Do you like yourself: Yes.

95. Do you get along with your family: Most of the time.

96. Stolen anything over $50: Nope.

97. Obsessive Compulsive?: Nope.

98. Anorexic?: No.

99. Suicidal? No!

100. -

101. Final questions

102. -

103. What are you listening to right now? Smooth Criminal by Michale Jackson.

104. What did you do yesterday: Went with Beck and Robbie to a concert. It was awesome!

105. Have you hated someone in your family: Nope.

106. Got any awards: Yes.

107. What car do you wish to have: I'm fine with the one I have.

108. Where do you want to get married: Hm..Mabey in New York, or Colorado.

109. If you could change anything about yourself, what would you change?: Hm..Nothing.

110. Good driver: I'd give myself 8 out of ten.

111. Good Singer: I should hope so. :P

112. Have a lava lamp: I wish!

113. How many remote controls are in your house: 2.

114. Are you double jointed: Nope.

115. What do you dream about: Stuff.

116. Last time you showered?: About 2 hours ago.

117. Last time you took a bath: I don't take bath's

118. Scary or happy movies: Happy.

119. Chocolate or white chocolate: Chocolate!

120. Root Beer or Dr. Pepper: Root Beer.

121. Mud or Jell-O wrestling: Mud.

122. Vanilla or chocolate: Chocolate.

123. Summer or winter: Winter.

124. Diamond or pearl: Diamond?

125. Sunset or Sunrise: Sunset.

126. Sprite or 7up: Sprite.

127. Cats or dogs: Dogs

128. Coffee or tea: Coffe

129. Phone or in person: In person.

130. Indoor or outdoor: outdoor? Indoor.

131. End Time: 9:21pm


	3. Jade

1. Time started: 7:30pm

2. Sex: Female

3. Birthday: July 26th

4. Siblings: 1 Brother

5. Eye color: Green

6. Shoe size: 8

7. Height: 5'5

8. What are you wearing: Wierdos..Black tank and black sweat pants...I love the color black.

9. Where do you live: Hollywood, California

10. Righty or lefty: Righty

11. Can you make a dollar in change right now: Yeah.

12. Who are your closest friends: Cat and Max. ( Max is one of my OC's for a project I'm working on;) ) * BTW Max is a girl *

13. Best place for a date? A restaraunt..or a graveyard.

14. Where is your fave place to shop: Definatley ' The Rock and Metal Shop ' (A/N: I just made it up :}) )

15. Favorite kinda of food?: Italian.

16. Fave Color: Black.

17. Fave Number: 69. SHUT UP YOU PERVS.

18. Fave Boys Name: Well, it's definatly NOT BECK. Hm..I like Jesse.

19. Fave Girls Name: Alex.

20. Fave Sport: Sports make you sweat. But, I'd have to say female boxing. Viloence:)

21. Fave Month: April. It rains alot.

22. Movies: Horror.

23. Juice: Orange juice

24. Finger: Middle Finger

25. Breakfast food: Bagel with cream cheese

26. Favorite cartoon character: Marceline from Adventure Time

27. Given anyone a bath: NO

28. Smoked: No

29. Made yourself throw-up: Gross, No.

30. Gone skinny dipping: No

31. Eaten a dog: D: No

32. Put your tongue on a frozen pole?: No, I'm not an idiot.

33. Loved someone so much it made you cry?: ...None of your concern.

34. Broken a bone?: Nope.

35. Played truth or dare: Yeah.

36. Been in a physical fight: No

37. Been in a police car: No

38. Been on a plane: Yes

39. Come close to dying: Yes. Yerba...Thanks alot Vega..

40. Been in a sauna: Yes.

41. Been in a hot tub: Yes. It was great. I pretended to be soup for the witches.

42. Cried when someone died: Yes.

43. Cried in school: Once.

44. Fell off your chair: No.

45. Wait for someone's phone call all night: No.

46. Saved AIM/Yahoo conversations: No.

47. Saved e-mails: Who uses E-Mail anymore?

48. Fallen for one of your good friends: No.

49. Made out with JUST a friend? Uh, NO.

50. Used someone: ..Define " Use. "

51. -

52. What is...

53. -

54. Whats your good luck charm? My scissors Cat got me for christmas.

55. Best song you ever heard: " Don't Know Me " By Liz Gillies. I love her. She's freakin' badass.

56. What's your bedroom like: Go look up my What I Hate or What I Love videos. There's your answer.

57. Last thing you said: " CAT. Eat the lolipop! "

58. What is beside you? My pearphone, some notes, and some unfinished plays.

59. Last thing you ate: A sandwhich.

60. What kind of shampoo do you use?: What the hell? None of your Buisness.

61. Best thing that has happened to you this year: Nothing really exciting has happened to me this year.

62. Worst thing that has happened to you this year: ...Me and Beck breaking up...IF ANY OF YOU SEND THIS TO BECK, I. WILL. FIND. YOU.

64. Have you had...

65. -

66. Chicken pox: Yes.

67. Sore Throat: Yes.

68. Stitches: No.

69. Broken nose: No.

70. -

71. Do you/what

72. -

73. Believe in love at first sight: No.

74. Like school: Most of the time.

75. What schools have you gone to: Elementary, Middle, and High.

76. Think you would eat a live hamster for $1,000,000. dollars: Hm...Nah.

77. If you were stuck on an island, what people would you want with you: Beck, Andre, and mabey Cat.

78. What makes you laugh the most?: Other peoples pain and misery.

79. What makes you smile? Music, Andre, ( Beck used to... ), and coffe. AND, my pet bunny. YES. I HAVE A BUNNY. I AM STILL PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING YOU SOCIALLY...I love my bunny.

80. -

81. Last Person..

82. -

83. You slow danced with: Beck..

84. That called you: Cat.

85. You yelled at: My step-mother.

86. Who broke your heart: DO I REALLY NEED TO ANSWER THIS?

87. Told you that they love you: My little brother.

88. Is your loudest friend: Cat.

89. -

90. Do you/Are You/Were You Ever:

91. -

92. Do you like filling these out? Not really, but I have nothing better to do.

93. Do you wear contacts or glasses: No.

94. Do you like yourself: Yes.

95. Do you get along with your family: Eh.

96. Stolen anything over $50: No.

97. Obsessive Compulsive?: No.

98. Anorexic?: No.

99. Suicidal? No.

100. -

101. Final questions

102. -

103. What are you listening to right now? The Gears Of War soundtrack.

104. What did you do yesterday: Stayed at home.

105. Have you hated someone in your family: Yes.

106. Got any awards: Yes.

107. What car do you wish to have: My car is fine.

108. Where do you want to get married?: New York.

109. If you could change anything about yourself, what would you change?: Nothing.

110. Good driver: I'd give myself 9 out of ten.

111. Good Singer: Yeah.

112. Have a lava lamp: No. There tacky.

113. How many remote controls are in your house: 3.

114. Are you double jointed: No.

115. What do you dream about: Nothing I can talk about.

116. Last time you showered?: About an hour ago.

117. Last time you took a bath: I don't take bath's. You sit in your own filth. Gross.

118. Scary or happy movies: Scary.

119. Chocolate or white chocolate: Chocolate.

120. Root Beer or Dr. Pepper: Root Beer.

121. Mud or Jell-O wrestling: What kind of question is that? Jell-O?

122. Vanilla or chocolate: Vanilla

123. Summer or winter: Winter.

124. Diamond or pearl: Pearl.

125. Sunset or Sunrise: Sunset.

126. Sprite or 7up: Sprite.

127. Cats or dogs: Cat's

128. Coffee or tea: Coffe

129. Phone or in person: Depends

130. Indoor or outdoor: outdoor? Indoor.

131. End Time: 8:17


End file.
